


Vanilla Is A Perfectly Valid Flavour Of Ice Cream

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Ranboo and Purpled have a nice relaxing afternoon during the latter's shift at the MooPop Café.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Kudos: 53





	Vanilla Is A Perfectly Valid Flavour Of Ice Cream

Ranboo was sitting on a bar stool at the MooPop Café.

“How can you like vanilla?”

“Don’t mock me man. I rely on you for sanity.”

“Same.”

Purpled wiped down the counter next to his friend where some other guy just left.

“But really? Vanilla?”

“Look Ran. Stop making fun of me. Not everyone needs to go all out with their ice cream preferences.”

A new voice joined in. “So buying $100,000 dollars worth of ingredients in a sunday is too much?”

“Yes.” Purpled deadpanned. He did a double take when he finally looked at the voice. “Are you Dream’s friend Jimmy Beast?”

“That would be me.” He sat down at the now vacant spot. “I made a reservation the other week?”

“The rest of the staff is in the back messing around with it. I’ll go tell them to get it done.”

“Thanks man.”

“No worries.”

Jimmy Beast turned to Ranboo. “You want free ice cream kid?”

“I get plenty of that already, but yes please.”


End file.
